1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise jump ropes, and more specifically, to a jump rope with a two-part handle assembly (bearing section and grip section) that imparts superior durability and performance over prior art jump ropes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there are a number of issued U.S. patents and patent applications that describe advanced-technology jump ropes, none of these inventions has the features of the present invention, which include high durability, speed, and optimized ergonometrics. In terms of structure, the present invention incorporates a two piece, high-strength handle that comprises a grip section and a removable bearing section, with bearings that allow rotational and pivotable movement of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,149 (O'Shea, 2003) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,211 (O'Shea, 2007) disclose a jump rope having T-shaped handles, with each handle incorporating a spherical swivel element within the handle that is attached to the rope, and a method for using the jump rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,222 (Beaver, 2003) discloses a jump rope having hollow handles with external grip surfaces, rotational ball bearings in each handle, an adjustable friction brake to control rope speed, and an adjustable rope length capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,746 (Winkler et al., 2004) discloses a jump rope having a hollow handle that accepts weights, a rope-length adjusting mechanism, and a spherical bearing that allows the rope to rotate with respect to the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,091 (St. George et al., 2007) discloses a jump rope having economically shaped handles and a spherical swivel bearing that allows the rope to rotate with respect to the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,544 (St. George et al., 2008) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,783 (St. George, et al., 2010) discloses a jump rope having an improved asymmetric handle and a spherical swivel hearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,809 (Borth, et al., 2010) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,208 (Borth, et al., 2012) disclose a jump rope system having several embodiments of handles with rotatable bearings. One embodiment incorporates a two-piece rotatable shaft supported by a pair of ball bearing elements and a swiveling ball link element.